


all my senses shot straight up, i was rock hard emotionally

by shotgun_sammy (orphan_account)



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Body Worship, Feminization, Frottage, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intercrural Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Needy Beetlejuice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shotgun_sammy
Summary: The thing that made this hit the hardest was how calm and loving Adam's eyes were. For the man who had assumed the position of a filthy, teasing top.. Adam still looked at him just as calm, collected, and sweet as ever. "I-I don't fucking know, Ad-Ada- baby. I dunno. What'd you have 'n mind?" He finally managed to sputter out.
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	all my senses shot straight up, i was rock hard emotionally

**Author's Note:**

> note - if you want to see my beej and adam designs, the ones i imagine in this story, go to my instagram and you can see 'em! it's pomchipalace! otherwise, just enjoy my subpar writing i made while not able to sleep last night and this morning because i remembered ahenobarbus henocied

Adam's face nuzzled against the soft, exposed flesh of the green-haired demon's stomach. Beetlejuice let out a whimper of pure joy, one of his big hands reaching to play with Adam's hair.

No one he had ever been with- either romantically or sexually- had been this much of a lover, but goddamn did he appreciate it. BJ found himself insecure from time to time, and it was so amazingly nice to have Adam here to quell those thoughts. And these moments were what he treasured most with his boyfriend. Sexual, the way Beetlejuice felt most comfortable expressing himself, but soft. And with Adam going the extra mile to make him know that his body was perfect. He was hairy, he was fat, and there was nothing wrong with that at all. Adam didn't usually linger this long, though. He'd stay nuzzled into his stomach for a bit before kissing his way down to take the demon's dick in his mouth and suck him off like his life- unlife, rather- depended on it. As if sensing the demon's confusion, Adam broke his silence and spoke into the soft flesh he was still face-first in, leading Beetlejuice to softly shiver one more time.

"What if we went a little further tonight, my pretty little bug?"

BJ almost didn't find the words to respond. He had a liking for more 'feminine' pet names and compliments. Though identifying as a male and using exclusively he/him pronouns, he was very fluid in his gender and how he expressed it. So the mix of Adam's mouth on his skin while he called him pretty could only register in his brain fucking hot. A delicious mix, perfectly cured to please his needs.

"M-More?" He spoke softly, his tough persona completely gone as the hair that was almost fur on his body was beginning to shift from greens to pinks. Adam liked the mood ring effect of Beetlejuice's hair- BJ was bad at expressing emotion, so it was good to have a clear tell.

"Barbara is fine with us. We know for sure. We could.. keep going.." Adam softly kissed down between his words this time, Beej trying his best to hold his composure. They had been working on his patience, since he was horribly both impatient and compulsive.

"How-How far? Despite apparently popular belief, i'm not a desperate whore like you may think, just because i've fucked 100s of people or whatever means nothing-" Beej started babbling on.

"I know, beautiful, I know.." Adam hushed him, sitting up the tiniest bit to pull his demon's underwear down and letting his dick spring free. Adam's 'I know's weren't just at Beetlejuice's ramblings, because he knew as a fact the demon was.. in a bit of a tough case, sexually. His mother had beat homophobia into his brain- Metaphorically, of course, but part of Adam sadly couldn't shake the fear that there may have been some physical too. That's why Beetlejuice, despite how painfully gay he was, used to fuck every woman who crossed his path. And now that he was embracing himself, was so apprehensive to be a bottom, even though he so clearly wanted and adored filling that position. Toxic masculinity, internalized homophobia, and God/Satan, Adam's mouth was around his dick-

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuck-" Beej breathed, the hand that had just been resting atop his head making note to properly tangle into his hair now. Whatever thoughts had been racing through his head about how his mother really fucked him up were gone in an instant.

Adam's mouth was warm, wet, and the closest thing to heaven that this demon felt he would ever get. The way that the married man's cheeks pulled in as he sucked, the way his head moved, and his tongue played along Beej's shaft, it was beautiful. And amazing. And Beetlejuice was so horny and Adam was so slow and sweet and slow- "Adam, please, for the love of fuck, you can move your head faster!" It left him in a whine.

Adam chuckled around him, and the vibrations that passed around the Netherworld man's dick was delightful, and even more delightful being followed by him listening to the demon's pleas. As he began to bob his head a little faster, BJ moaned out so sweetly. His grip tightened in Adam's hair, his back raised the tiniest bit off the bed. He was so easy to please, but Adam didn't seem to mind. The demon could feel the pressure quickly building, the knot in his stomach tightening, his release coming close, so close-

And Adam's mouth was gone. Along with all touch. Beej let out an impatient whine, trying to use the hand in Adam's hair to push him back down, but instead having his wrist firmly grabbed. "Beetlejuice. I asked a question, and you never answered."

What?  
Oh.  
Right.  
Going further.  
"I- I don't fucking know, Adam, jesus, it's hard to think with you giving me head, which I would so love if you could keep doing, please?"

Adam's fingers curled around the impatient man's cock, giving him slow, long strokes that were all too little for him to get off, yet all too much for him to hold in the whines and various other noises that left him. "Fuck, Adam.." His breath came out hot and heavy, his words just a whisper off his usually loud and proud tongue. He realized the game Adam was playing at. Teasing him, holding him in this needy, fucked up state of want. All to get some sort of answer. That was a shit way to play this game and made every bit of the demon's body ache with need… but god if he didn't respect the shit out of it. He had taught Adam well at the evil game. "I-" He had to swallow down another moan that threatened to leave him before continuing. The thing that made this hit the hardest was how calm and loving Adam's eyes were. For the man who had assumed the position of a filthy, teasing top.. Adam still looked at him just as calm, collected, and sweet as ever. "I-I don't fucking know, Ad-Ada- baby. I dunno. What'd you have 'n mind?" He finally managed to sputter out.

"You're not ready to take me yet, are you?" Adam gently asked, giving his cock a gentle squeeze into the strokes, whether it was to thank him for somewhat answering or tease him just a bit more.. the world may never know. But Beej had a feeling it was a bit of both. The demon shook his head at the question, a hot breath leaving him. It was so hard to focus during this for a man who already had trouble focusing on.. everything. All he knew was that his insecurities were still too strong to let Adam fuck him. At least.. like that. The next question that followed was a bit odd.

"How flexible are you?"

"W-What? Why do you wanna know, what are you planning? We just established that i'm not ready to go all the way yet-" Beetlejuice started, only to be cut off.

"Let me move you." Adam's voice was.. firm. But gentle. And even gentler with a tacked on, "Please?" BJ liked being bossed around, but it was something Adam was still pretty new to. And bad at. But his attempts were cute enough and Beej was so desperate for something to go on that he gave in, nodding, relaxing as much as he could so Adam could move him with ease. BJ tried to quell the whine that left his throat as contact with Adam's hand ceased, but his body was totally independent of him when it came to noise-making. The position that Adam maneuvered them into made not only BJ's dick throb, but his heart beat a little faster too. Adam, who was still in his pajama bottoms and underwear, kneeled between his legs.. which were now pulled up a bit. Not quite over Adam's shoulders, but Adam was holding his open thighs right under the knees. "God, you're so soft and beautiful.." Adam mumbled.

The pinks had fully taken over the demon's colour scheme by now, and he was practically trembling. He had to use so much self control to resist touching himself right now. Telling Adam to fuck off, stop teasing, stop taking his time.. but he really did enjoy this, no matter how slow the pace was. He had a feeling it was about to speed up just a touch. "A-Adam, once again, we made it clear as two ghosts in a Polaroid, I don't want anything in my a-"

"I know, Juice. Please." He breathed out. "I know your boundaries, and you know I wouldn't break past them.. It's not your.." Adam sighed, not finding censoring himself much use right now, "It's not your- your ass that I want."

The confusion that hit him with that statement wasn't even enough to stifle the small shiver that left him as he heard Adam swear. "What? What do you want, then.. ?" He breathed, the blush in his cheeks only settling and darkening more as Adam brought Beetlejuice's legs together. ".. I.. I don't understand.. ?"

"Let me put those pretty, soft thighs to some good use?" Adam spoke, tone still so even.

It clocked in Beetlejuice's head at that point. Adam wanted to fuck his thighs. God, that wasn't beneficial to him at all. But it would be stunning, wouldn't it? The demon loved pleasing his boyfriend. And the thought of being fucked to do it, even if not in the way he might have imagined? Amazing. Spectacular. Way better than awkward guacamole and baby oil with dead celebrities. "Y-Yeah, okay.." The demon spoke, softly. Way softer than usual. And that was all it took for Adam to start getting ready to execute his master plan at getting some pleasure from his personal demon tonight. Adam softly took one of Beej's arms and led it to rest where he had been holding his legs. It was only a little stretch for the demon. He could deal.

The ghost shifted off the bed for just a moment, looking around for some lube- despite what he might have figured at first, while ghosts and demons don't need protection, lube was still definitely needed. He even found that it was harder to get Barbara really wet when they fucked as ghosts. And he knew it had to do with the ghost thing, because no matter how many jokes Beej tried to crack about it, Adam had an amazing track record of pleasing his wife. A track record that boasted no fail. None! That train of thought wasn't important right now, though. Just Adam psyching himself up for this. It was different, but god he wanted to fuck this demon so badly, and those thighs were soft and beautiful and ready for the taking. The demon attached to them was trembling with excitement as he watched Adam pump his own dick a few times, no sound leaving him but a few shaky breaths. Adam never was the vocal type in bed.

Soon, Beej could feel the tip of Adam's cock pressing between his thighs.

God. God. Beetlejuice thought to himself in this moment that maybe his thighs were more sensitive than he thought, because his dick throbbed once more as he felt Adam push his dick between them. Now that Adam's hands were free, he could bring a hand back to touch the worked up demon's cock again. And the sigh of relief that brought out of the demon was.. exhilarating. Adam loved knowing how easily he could make the rough, tough demon completely fall apart. As Adam began to slowly move his hips, his staggered breaths joined Beej's mix of growls, purrs, whimpers, moans, groans, and all other assorted things. At this angle he could almost trick himself into believing he was fucking the demon in his asshole. That that was why he was shifting and groaning underneath him, not just the teasingly slow drags of his hand up and down BJ's dick, the occasional add of nails for that pain elemnt that the demon enjoyed so much. One day they would get to where it wasn't just a fantasy, but right now his thighs were a whole other form of pleasant.

"Good boy.. Good, pretty boy.." Adam breathed out for his lover, moving a little faster. Being all lubed up like he was made slipping through the soft skin of Beetlejuice's plump thighs even more easy than it probably would have been regardless.The flesh was.. so warm around him, the friction only adding on to it. He found himself, almost unintentionally, matching the speed and rhythm of the pumps of his hand with his dick through the demon's thighs. Trying to equalize their pleasure as best he could. A small plea left Beetlejuice's lips, though all coherency had left him a long while, resulting in nothing but, "Plea-Please.. God, please.."

"Tell me what you want.. Tell me what you *need*.." Adam mumbled, wrapping his free arm around the demon's legs both to pull him closer and let him drop his own arm. He immediately gripped onto the sheets, which Adam knew would need to be stitched up later for holes left by his claws of nails. "Need.." Beej parroted softly, brain too clouded to properly process what Adam was asking of him. His eyes were so glazed with pleasure from the mere concept of everything happening. Adam knew how to break through, though, a secret weapon that they experimented with when just working out each-other's kinks. "C'mon, pretty girl, tell me what you need.." He breathed, watching the pinks on Beej's body snap from an almost pastel shade to a bright, hot one instead. That always worked. Beej sometimes liked being feminized in bed, and that reaction already made the telltale knot start forming in Adam's stomach.

"Th-Throat.." Beej managed out, breaths that he didn't even need to take still so short.

"You want me to choke you? 's th-that what you want, beautiful?" Adam breathed his own useless breath, humming when he watched the demon nod. Through fogged glasses, of course. Beetlejuice always insisted Adam wear them when they had intimate moments. He liked to watch them fog. "We- we can't keep this position very well if that's what you want.."

"I know." Beej mumbled, softly kicking Adam's arm off and spreading his thighs. Adam had to admit that he was a bit disappointed to be stopped, but the disappointment was soon replaced with.. so much more ready arousal to spend when the demon pulled him closer, wrapping both of their dicks in one of his big hands. Paws, really. "O-Oh, fuck, Beetlejuice.." He breathed, but spared no time to use his free hand power. One hand clamped around the demon's throat, right over the rope burn of his death scar, the other keeping him stable in this position as Beej rocked his hips *fast* into his fist, creating beautiful friction between their two cocks. A gasp for unneeded air from both of them confirming just how good this really was. This was the closest to real, genuine sex they had gotten so far in one of these.. play times. But Adam wanted to remind Beetlejuice who the top was. "L-Let me do it, keep me steady." Necessary with how shaky Adam was getting. When Beetlejuice gladly shifted to hold Adam and let his hand take over holding them together, Adam gave his throat and cock both a squeeze as he softly muttered, "Good girl.. so fucking obedient.."

And that's what got the demon.

His body tensed under Adam's, a moan he could feel under his hand sounding off as his cock twitched against the ghost's, a good few shots of jizz making a mess over the both of him, and with a few more thrusts against the demon's dick, Adam himself joined too. After giving himself a little while to cool off, Adam slowly released both his hands, sitting back, just past Beej's lower half, in between his legs. "... Jesus."

"That's all you have to say?" Beetlejuice chuckled. ".. I know i'm good, but it ain't no second coming of Christ. Hate that guy."

And Adam laughed. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not good at.. words."

"I know, I know. Just.. get those pants off, shut up, and come cuddle me. We can clean up later. Shit's already drying."

"Okay, alright." Adam smiled, shifting to lay beside him, and letting him pull him close. ".. Only 'cuz you love me."


End file.
